Angel
by LokiFenrir
Summary: Harry is dead and the wizarding world regrets their actions. Oneshot. First fanfic ever so don't judge me.


It sucks, I know. Don't complain though because this I never done anything like this before. This is probably my first fanfic / deathfic and whatnot. It sounded better in my head then in words. Oh well, who cares. Enjoy! XD

BTW: I don't own HP. If I did, I be pretty rich considering how the book is a bestseller and all. I am poor which mean I am the opposite of rich and whoever own HP must be filthy rich. So I don't own the thing. It's a shame really...

A quick slash with the razor and he could see red. It slowly bled from his marred skin until there was a line of scarlet across the pale wrist. Harry sigh as the blood begin to seep out and fell to the bed. The crimson blood contracted perfectly with the white sheet. Harry lies down on his bed and let his life flow out of him and stains the perfect sheet. He closes his eyes and waited for the end to come.

They found him like that when they arrive, his cold, pale body lying on crimson. He had looked so innocent there that it broke their heart.

They all knew they had made a grave mistake ever since that day. It was the day that they found out Harry Potter was innocent. Thinking back, how could they have been so stupid? Harry could never have been anything more than innocent. It was never possible for Harry to be anything else. He was the one that had save them all those times and cheer them in up in them up when they were sad. He was the one that had to risk his life every year in order for them to be saved.

Then after one accusation and they had abandon him. They left him in Azkaban where the murderers were sent to. They left him to rot. It was a miracle that five years later when they had come to retrieve him he was still sane. He was still the lovable Harry everyone knew. They were all so ecstatic that he didn't blame them that they fail to notice something. Although sweet Harry did not blame them, he did blame himself. He was causing himself pain and no one notice. Harry must have felt so lonely living in a world where everyone uses him for their own gain. He must have grown tire of living to have taken away his life like this, quietly where no one would have found him if it wasn't for the fact that they needed him once again.

He would have faded away, die with no one and nothing by his side but pain and sadness, a sad fate for a boy who live for approval of others.

They cried at his funeral. The funeral was a grand affair. Everyone had gathered to say their last farewell to the boy. Friends and enemies of the boy had all came. All mourn for the loss of a hero and their part in his demise.

The ones Harry use to care for was the one that cried the most. They regret their actions against him and how they had treated him. The day when they thought Harry was guilty; they had all join forces and destroy everything the boy had ever loved. They snapped his wand, kill his beloved bird and then proceed to beat him up. They had laugh cruelly when they burn his photo album to ash. No one did a thing when Harry pleaded for them to stop.

The cried for the day when they found out he was innocent. Their tears fall for the gentle smile Harry had given them when he was release. They could still remember his words when they all beg him for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to forgive. Forget this and move on to happier things."

They had moved on. Soon, their transgression against him was forgotten by everyone but himself. They had failed to notice Harry slowly fading away from them. They didn't notice because whenever they saw him, he would always have that sweet smile on his face. Who would have thought that the smile hid his pain? No one would have known that he wore a mask around them. They had failed Harry not for the first time, though it was the last because now he is truly gone. They cried.

His enemies grieve for a foe. He was a constant thing in their life, a thorn to their side but now he was gone. Who would have thought that Harry's friend were the one to believe him guilty when his enemies believe him innocent. It had turns out that his enemies were the ones that knew him best. They had watch silently when he had been free from his prison. They watch as he became soulless body. They knew he was faking it the whole time with that ever present smile. His enemies were the one who could understand him best and he could understand them best. They mourn for his passing and wish that he had a better life in the next. Harry, they hoped, would finally be free in the next life and reborn innocent as he was, forgiving and carefree. They hoped he wouldn't be burden with the world like in this life. Harry already gave too much and he deserves happiness wherever he was.

The sky was dark and dreary when they lower him into the ground. They cried and the sky shed tears with them. They stood in silent when they saw his headstone. A wizard or witch's headstone reflects who they were before their death. Harry's was something to behold. A wall of white marble surrounds his coffin and an angel rest in middle. The angel looks just like Harry with wind swept hair and piercing but trusting eyes. It was dress in a flowing robe with a snake around it left's arm. The statue looks as if it was gazing down on them, its lips smiling gently. The engraving on the stone was what pierces their hearts the most, though.

An angel hidden behind his wings,

A Savior the world forgotten,

Soul as pure,

Heart as purer,

Let him who fill with sorrow,

Finally find peace.

Here lies Harry James Potter,

Let his smile forever be.

The wizarding world that day knew what they had lost, a Savior a friend and an enemy. They had lost an angel. They all knew that it was also of their own doing. All cried and the sky wept with them. The sky did not stop crying for days to come but when it did, a beautiful rainbow appeared and when they look at the rainbow, it felt as if Harry was looking down on them, smiling a real genuine smile fill with love and forgiveness. They hoped wherever Harry was, he was happy, he deserve that much, at least.


End file.
